


Home For The Holidays

by the_trixster_and_the_fallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Bars, Bottom!Gabriel, Christmas, Clubbing, College Student Castiel, Cookies, Cute, Dancing, Destiel - Freeform, Dom - Freeform, Dominance, Drama, Dramatic, Drinking, Eggnog, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Holidays, Kink, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mistletoe, NSFW, Sabriel - Freeform, Shorts, Smut, Submission, Sweet, Teasing, Top!Cas, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, endgame!destiel, endgame!sabriel, fireplace, hotcas, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen
Summary: Sam has come home for Christmas to spend time with Dean, bringing along his new boyfriend, Cas. Wanting to also spend the holidays with his family, Castiel brings his older brother, Gabriel along. This was going to be an interesting week for sure. !!Destiel/Sabriel Christmas Fic!!





	1. One Big, Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Yes you did hear right, this is going to be end game destiel and sabriel so don't panic! I will be updating every couple of days leading up to christmas, so feel free to celebrate the holidays with me with a bucket of feels.

Sammy was coming home. I honestly could not have been more excited. I hadn’t seen him since the previous summer with him being away at college.  

I had spent the weekend leading up to his visit cleaning the house to utter perfection. Bobby had graciously given me the time leading up to Christmas off from the garage to spend time with Sam which was honestly the best present he could have ever given me. I had so much planned. Decorating a tree, baking cookies, all the sickening holiday traditions. Apparently, Sam would be bringing around his new boyfriend and whilst at first it dampened my plans a little, I decided to just embrace it.  

Third wheel or not, nothing could ruin this holiday.  

With a familiar ding of the doorbell, I shoot up from my seat on the couch. I straighten out my obnoxiously loud sweater and hat, always one to be the embarrassing older brother. I throw the door open with a huge smile on my face, only to stop dead in my tracks. I was met with a cranky looking Sam and honestly the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid eyes on. I clear my throat, still staring at this blue-eyed stranger, “Uh...hi.”  

“Man, I need to piss. Deano! Where is your toilet man?” An unfamiliar voice sounds from behind the taller boys and a much smaller guy wiggles between the two tired looking males. _What?_ I look genuinely confused as this person I had never seen or met buzzes into the house and drops his bags by the door. My eyes follow the stranger and I look back at Sam in alarm, “Who is that?” I mouth, jabbing my finger at the blonde who had disappeared down the hall.  

“Sorry Dean, I didn’t know till yesterday that Cas’ brother was tagging along too and I honestly forgot to tell you.” He winces, running his long fingers through his dark hair.  

“It’s fine I guess?” I respond, stepping out of the doorway to allow them to enter. I slide my Santa hat off, tossing it aside as I smooth out my hair with my fingers.  

“Anyway, Dean, this is Cas. The guy I have been telling you about.” Sam gives me an awkward smile and I clear my throat. _Right, his boyfriend._ I put on a charming smile and holds out my hand. Cas reaches out and takes my own firmly, “Nice to meet you Dean. You have a lovely home.” He responds politely, eyes captivating.  

He was a little shorter than I was, tousled black hair and is wearing a tan sweater and grey slacks. He was a little messy looking but damn fine. Sam had great taste for sure.  

“I uh...set up Sammy’s old room for you guys to share.” I nod, the other blonde reappearing out of the corner of my eye. He bounds up to me, a smirk on his face. _Oh lord, for a_ _second,_ _I forgot he was here._  

“Gabriel is the name, buddy boy. Where am I bunkin’?” He looks around, already seemingly comfortable within the house.  

“Couch.” I reply bluntly but he doesn’t seem to mind.  

‘Look at us. One big, happy family for Christmas. Come on Cassie, I’m sure dear old Dean won’t mind us helping ourselves to beer, right?” He gives me a bright smile and in that moment, I want to pick him up and put him outside. I give a; _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Look to Sam who just shrugs apologetically.  

“Go for it.” I sigh, the blonde grabbing Cas’ hand and dragging him away to the kitchen. When they disappear out of eyesight, I glower at Sam. 

“Hey! You are not the one who had to sit in a car with him for six hours.” He whispers harshly and I can’t help but laugh a little. The situation was a little less than ideal but at least I can relish in the fact that Sam had suffered. 

“Your fault, dude. I would have left him at a gas station.” I joke, peering towards the kitchen. Both of the brothers seem to get along well, Gabriel helping Cas pop the cap off his beer and I smile a little.  

“Trust me, I hate that guy.” He scowls, “first time meeting him, he hugged me and kept trying to pump me full of sweets.” His frown deepens, lines creasing between his usually smooth forehead.  

“Well, we got a week with them both. Let’s suck it up and make the best of it, hey Sammy?” I pat his shoulder, “I really missed you man.” I admit and with that, he shoots me a smile. 

“Missed you too Dean.”  

“Hey! Let’s go out tonight!” Gabriel calls out from the kitchen, Cas nodding along as he peers over at us from the kitchen. I shrug, contemplating the idea as Sam agrees half-heartedly. _This was going to be an interesting week for sure._


	2. To The Bar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep beep! A new short update. Only benefit of me updating every day is that I keep my creative juices going even if most of it is super random. Heads up! This got alot smut-ter than intended really damn fast. I do not regret it one bit. Just be warned in the coming chapters.

As the evening rolls in, Sam flutters off to get ready for the night out whereas I was content in a pair of jeans, a button up shirt and a leather jacket. I was lazily flicking through the channels when I was joined by Gabriel. 

“Hey.” He purrs out, flopping beside me as I look over at the plainly dressed male.    
“Hi.” I shuffle away a little and he chuckles.    
“Calm down pumpkin spice. I’m not interested in you but rather your tall drink of a brother.” He nudges me gently and I roll my eyes.    
“You have known him for a few hours. Calm down Romeo.”   
“Psh. Love at first sight.” He muses   
“Good luck. At the moment, i’m pretty sure he would rather hose you down with...well, a hose.” I comment.   
“What’s his type anyway?”   
“Not you.” I respond bluntly, only for him to fall silent momentarily.

I look over at him and was surprised he actually took my words to heart. I hadn’t known him long but perhaps I had perceived his personality the wrong way.

“Sorry.” I mumble softly, nudging him back a little, “I didn’t mean to-”   
“Nah. Forget it man. No harm, no foul.” He holds his hands up and shoots me a smile, “I really am sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. I didn’t mean to come off as strongly as I did.” 

I nod, taking his apology on board as I quirk a smile. It was sweet of him to say it, considering we hardly knew each other and he had no motive to be nice to me. 

“Ready to go!” Sam announces, dressed in a navy blue shirt and jeans, hair thick and pushed back with probably a lot more effort than necessary. Cas crept out from behind him; trench coat and dress shoes, eyes still roaming the house like he was looking for something.

“Alright. I will call a cab.” 

Five minutes later, we were all piling into a Maxi Taxi. “Oh! I know this great little place down town.” Gabriel announces, rambling off the address to the driver.

I was surprised, considering he wasn’t even from this neck of the woods. Meeting my gaze, he smiles warmly, “I party quite a lot. Travel too. I have connections in the strangest of places.” He grins, tapping his fingers on the seat beside him. 

Sam dramatically rolls his eyes, turning his attention back to Cas. Reaching the club well after opening, the line was jam packed out the door and I look over at Gabe expectantly. He grabs my wrist before I can wander to the end of the line. He gestures for me and the silent other two to follow him.

Surprisingly, he didn’t lie. Not only were we able to cut in but were taken to a specialty VIP room. Dim lit, velvet curtains adorning the space where there should be walls. Fake leather chairs, a sturdy table and pillows scattered along the plush carpet.

“Impressive.” I let out a low whistle as Sam mutters, “show off.” Taking a seat, I stretch my legs out and Sam flops on the floor.

“Cassie and I are going to grab drinks. Stay here you two.” And with that, they disappear. 

As Cas and Gabriel head to the bar and I'm left behind with Sam, I flick through the drink's menu lazily; “So, how long have you and Cas been dating now?” I ask, trying to come off as a caring brother rather than a prying shrew. 

“We aren’t Dean.” Sam comments smoothly, ;eaning back on the pillow, palms pressed into the ground. I almost choke on air in complete surprise, looking up from the menu with widened eyes.   
“What? You said he was your boyfriend?” I feel my head swarm with a jumble of thoughts, mostly of Cas despite the inappropriate timing.   
“Was being the key word Dean.”    
“I’m still confused man. Stop being cryptic.”    
“I mean, we sounded like we would be a perfect match. We both love reading, taking long walks, pets, the same kind of food.” He shrugs, “But there was no chemistry. It just didn’t work for us.” 

I nod, probably more enthused than I should be. Sam just gives me a knowing smile, “I brought him here as we already made the plans. Plus, he is a great friend. And he has a cute ass.” I shoot him a glare at the last comment in which he just laughs in response.

“I notice you checking him out dummy. You aren’t exactly subtle.” He snorts and I feel a blush creep up over my cheeks.    
“Sh’dup.” I huff, looking up just in time as the other two make their way back to our private room. Cas slides to sit next to me, handing me a fruity looking beverage I did not ask for. I look at him questioningly and he jilts his head towards Gabriel, who had brought back a wide array of shots on a metal tray. 

“Dude. What the hell?” I flick at the tiny umbrella.   
“You will love it. Just try it.” He encourages and whilst narrowing my eyes, I bring the sweet cocktail to my lips and has a long sip. _God damn it, it is good._

We spend a few hours, drinking through beers, cocktails and all kinds of mysterious beverages Gabriel insists on trying. With a final order of a tray of shots, they are placed between us all. I was feeling much more relaxed, the alcohol making mingling with these total strangers much more fun. With everyone much looser, Gabriel suggests a game. 

“Alright.” I grin, stabbing at one of the cherries that my new cocktail offers.    
“Truth or Dare. College rules.” He responds, sucking at his own straw as he glances around. Sam was a new shade of red, Cas went quiet and I tilt my head a little.   
“College rules?” I question, never having heard of that.   
“Do the truth or do the dare, if you don’t, you have to strip.” He seems pleased with himself and I nod, taking it on as a challenge.   
“Let’s do it.” I announce, straightening up as I place my drink down.    
“Shots first.” He orders, taking one from the tray. I nod, along with the other two reluctant boys as we all take down a mystery shot from the tray. 

The one I had burned in all the wrong places and it took a lot to not pull a face at the bitter taste. “Man, that’s nasty.” I comment, scrunching up my nose. 

“Alright! I will go first. Let’s start with the most eager of you solemn lot. Dean-o! Truth or Dare.” The blonde male shoots me a grin and I decide to be bold as the first one despite not being nearly drunk enough for whatever is going to come out of his mouth.    
“Dare.”


	3. Truth Or Dare

“Put this ice cube down your underwear and wait until it melts.” He responds smoothly, scooping an ice cube from his scotch. I feel my face flush, about to tell him to go to hell when I remember the rules. _Do the dare or strip._

I stubbornly take the ice cube and pulls myself to my feet. I unbutton my jeans, pulling out the waist band of my briefs and drops the frozen water into my underwear. I let out a yelp as the ice sends shivers up my spine and goosebumps down my thighs. I try not to look as uncomfortable as I feel but I was obviously failing as Sam bursts out laughing, Gabriel is looking smug and Cas has a dark blush creeping up over his ears but he was also in hysterics. “You all suck.” I try to respond seriously but can’t help it when I break out into a smile. 

“Payback time Gabe-” I warn, buttoning back up my pants as I feel the water drip down my legs and begin to stain the outside of my jeans.   
“Uh-uh kiddo. You have to pick someone else.” He looks victorious like he just got away with the best prank in his life. I roll my eyes, deciding to take it out on Sam as he was laughing a little too hard as I sit back down.    
“Alright Baby bro, truth or dare.”    
“Dare!” He seems ready for anything considering he was already three drinks and one shot in.   
“Alright alright, propose to Gabe.” I grin, seemingly proud as Sam laughs harder and Gabe shoots me a look.   
“I don’t know how you think this is a punishment Dean-o, your brother would be lucky to marry me.” He snorts and Sam starts unbuttoning his shirt.   
“I can’t man- I don’t think I could make it through without laughing. Sorry Gabe.” He nudges the blond playfully who feigns a pout but the way he was eyeing Sam as he strips off his shirt, I would say he preferred that Sam rejected the challenge. I lean forward and picks up my drink, swirling it between my fingers. 

“Cas! Truth or dare?” Sam asks, discarding his shirt on the floor.   
“Um... dare.” He responds and it looks like none of us were going to give into truth but rather try to outdo each other.    
“Give Gabe a lap dance.” He announces and I choke on my drink, wheezing as I try to gather myself back up, earning a questioning look from everyone around the room.   
“Sorry, went down the wrong pipe.” I lie, avoiding eye contact. I was sure that Cas wasn’t going to do it but as he stands up, stripping off his tan coat he seems determined to go through with it.

 _Wow, this kid is more competitive than I am._ Gabe stands up, making his way to the couch and flops across it. Sam who was scrolling through his own phone, looking for a song to play as Cas glares down at his older brother.

“If you touch me at all, I’m going to scream.” He says calmly and Gabriel laughs, placing his hands behind his back.   
“I wouldn’t dare baby bro. Do your thing.” He smiles up at him before turning his attention to Sam. “How long does he have to do it for Sammarino?”    
“Only a minute.” Sam downs another shot, now a little tipsy as he picks a corny song for Cas to dance to. 

Sam scoots up to sit beside me as he presses play on the music. Cas seems to expertly start to sway his hips before climbing up onto his brothers’ lap who is hollering and cheering him on. Cas seems lost in his own world, absorbed by the music. 

I stare, my eyes almost bulging out of my head as I watch the blue-eyed beauty dance. My pants are now a little too tight and I shuffle uncomfortable as I fumble to finish off my drink to get rid of my dry mouth. Sam leans closer, almost in a stage whisper (and completely embarrassingly) slurs out to me; “I was going to get him to give you a lap dance but I thought you might pass out or jizz yourself.” He giggles and I shove him playfully off the couch. My eyes stay glued to Cas’ tight dress pants, glad that his ass was the view I was presented with. 

The minute was over just as it began, Cas climbing up and loosening his navy-blue tie. He takes one of the mystery shots down and Gabriel is doubled over in laughter, almost as wasted as poor Sammy. 

“Alright, Dean; truth or dare?” Cas looks down at me and I try to shake the vision of him giving someone a lap dance out of my head. I grab one of the pillows, covering my lap in probably the most obvious way despite my drunken intentions to make it seem smooth and natural. 

“Dare.” My green eyes meet his sky-blue ones and I was sure I could see a hint of a smirk on his lips. My heart drops, knowing I was in for it. 

“Take 2 pieces of clothing off.” I hesitate when he takes a seat next to me, a drunken grin lighting up his features. “My choice. Underwear and shirt.” His direct attention had me blushing like a teenager, just nodding obediently as the other two were distracted; Sam was arguing over which shot tastes the best, Gabe fighting him in return. Both were totally wasted and I was almost there as I down yet another shot as I stand up to remove my shirt. 

“Ooo, is Dean going to give us a strip show?” Gabe cackles, shaking Sams’ arm as they both coo and make ridiculous noises. 

“Idiots. I have to remove my shirt and underwear.” I throw my shirt at Gabriel who cheers and waves it around. I couldn’t help but laugh. 

I slip behind one of the curtains and with the right amount of luck, it blocks the view of the giggling twins and Cas. Wiggling out of my jeans, I remove my plain black briefs and was glad they are nothing too embarrassing as I pull the jeans back on. It was honestly weird not wearing underwear but I wasn’t complaining. I kind of enjoyed it. 

Pulling the curtain back, I re-emerge and holds up my underwear like a trophy, earning hollers from dumb and dumber as Cas looks more than impressed.

“Alright, Truth or dare Gabe?” I ask.    
“Truth.” He responds, only half paying attention as he nuzzles into my brother who finds it entertaining to say the least.    
“Alright, although lame. You chickening out Gabe?” I tease and he flips me off. “Ok ok. Come on, tell us one of your sex fantasies.” I grin, settling down next to Cas, a little closer this time. Behind the smell of mixed alcohol, he smells of cinnamon and peppermint. An unusual but quite addictive scent. 

“Alright. Let’s use Sammy boy as an example.” He grins and I pull a face.    
“Ugh, do we have to use my brother?” I seem dissatisfied but go along with it anyway.    
“Alright, so we open on a motel room.” He says dramatically, Sam watching with the goofiest smile on his face, listening intently. Despite his distaste towards Gabe at the start, I could tell he was warming up to him quickly. Hell, he might even like him. “There is Sam, spread-” 

“NO! No, I take it back.” I feign a gag, Gabe cackling as Sam grins like an idiot.    
“Alight Dean-o. Last one. As you cut me off on my last dare, I get to take over. So, truth or dare buddy?” 

I pout a little but accept it regardless, “Dare.”    
“Do a body shot off of Cas. Shot between the legs, salt off the collarbone and lime from his mouth.” He grins evilly and I feel my body flush in response to the request.   

_Fuck was he trying to kill me?_ From the look he gave me, I would assume so. I pick up one of the few shots that was left, kneeling in front of Cas. I look up at him for permission, and he nods, parting his legs a little. _God, this a view all on its own. Black slacks, a loose white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a loose navy tie. His hair was tousled and unkept, a slight hint of a five o_ _'_ _clock shadow._ His blue eyes bore into my soul as I carefully slip the glass between his knees. He picks up the salt, generously shaking it along his neck and pops a lime into his mouth. 

The room fell silent and for a moment it felt like it was only him and I. Leaning forward, I wrap my lips around the edge of the shot, taking it back without hesitation. I take a hold of his tie, sitting up on my knees as I pull him down and licks up the line of salt along the curve of his neck. The mixed taste of alcohol and sweat tingled on my tongue as he lets out a soft, sensual grunt. 

 _Fuck._ I shift a little, now uncomfortable with the constraint of my jeans as I tug him further down. I slip the lime from between his lips and places it in my mouth, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as I hollow out my cheeks, sucking on the fruit piece slowly.  

“God damn-” I hear Gabriel yelp from what I assume was Sam hitting him.   
“We are going to have to spray you two with water.” Sammy scowls and I look back at him, shooting him an innocent smile, taking a seat back on the pleather chair beside a flustered Cas. 

“Are we done playing?” I ask, comfortably stretching out on the sofa and no longer as bothered by the fact that a tent had pretty much gathered in my pants as I return the pillow to the rightful place on my lap. 

“Oh! I want one more. Truth or Dare Sammy.” Gabe throws his hands up and I quirk a brow, wondering what twisted thing he had in mind as he looks over at Sam, wiggling his eyebrows.    
“Sure...” I murmur, looking between the two as Sam grins, “Dare!” He announces and Gabriel grins knowingly. 

“I dare you to kiss me.” He was fairly proud of himself and much to my bewilderment, Sam didn’t even hesitate. He leans forward and plants one onto Gabriel's lips.


End file.
